Her Wings
by TheConjuringMind
Summary: He was her friend, her companion. And from time to time, her wings. Maleficent/Diaval.
1. Wings

**A/N This is just something that I had in mind while watching the movie. I couldn't help but think that Maleficent and Diaval were going to end up with each other, or at least become close friends. So of course, this had to be made. :) **

**DISCLAIMER; I DON'T OWN MALEFICENT.**

* * *

_"You will be my wings" _She said.

And he was.

He flew over the highest mountains, through the thickest weeds, and past the tallest towers for her. He never once questioned her authority, and he never would. He was indebted to her. Ever since she'd saved his life. But that wasn't the reason why he flew.

He flew so he could tell her how beautiful the sun's rays were when they reflected off the river's water, how the rainbow looked from the other side of the moors, how small all the woodland creatures appeared from up in the clouds, and what news he brought back from the castle. Because now, he _was_ her wings.

And he would not let her be deprived of the wonders she saw when she still had her own. He remembered one time he had seen her, standing by the river, staring up at the birds in the sky with a far more pained expression than usual. When he had asked her what was wrong, she did not reply. Instead, she turned her head away from him in shame. But he didn't really have to ask, to know what was troubling her. He already knew.

"You miss your wings." he said in a hushed whisper.

She slowly turned her head back around to face him, revealing a single tear on her cheek.

And in that moment he realized, he never wanted to see her hurt again. It hurt _him_ to see_ her _hurt. To see her vulnerable. He knew how it felt to be grounded every time she turned him human. It was an awful feeling, unbearable, even. But if it meant being able to spend more time by her side, he was willing to temporarily give up his ability of flight.

Because unlike what most people believed, Diaval knew Maleficent wasn't a 'wicked witch'. She was just a poor fairy with missing wings and a broken heart. And although he knew it was foolish of him to think, he still believed that maybe he would be able to mend her broken heart. Or at least lessen the pain she carried with her.

And she seemed to be more happy in his presence.

She made no gesture or expression that had told him otherwise.

* * *

**A/N Well, I hope you liked it! I may add more chapters to it later, but we'll have to see. Tell me if you spot any typos, I've proof-read this a bunch of times, but I still feel like there's some lurking in there somewhere... _ **


	2. Eyes

**A/N Thank you so much for the reviews, it means a lot! ^_^  
**

**Okay, here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maleficent.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Eyes ~

"_You miss your wings_." he said.

And she did.

She missed how the breeze felt between her feathers as she flew, how strong and steady they were, even in the harshest of winds, and most importantly, how they never failed her. Not like people did. In fact, she often wondered if she would ever befriend a human being again.

The only creature she could ever open her heart to now was the raven; Diaval. He was the only being that could see through her mask of emotions. No matter how confident and sure of herself she wanted to seem, he always knew how frightened and scared she really was.

And one time she called him out on it, and asked how it was that he always knew how she felt. He simply told her; "_It's in your eyes_." When she asked him to further explain, he said the color of her irises changed depending on her mood.

She was absolutely baffled at his reply. Hardly anyone looked her in the eyes; they mostly stared in fear at her horns. She wondered if she should be appreciative of his politeness, or angry that he would think himself worthy enough to do so.

As a matter of fact, she hadn't seen him recently since this morning, he ought to be back by now. "Diaval!" She called loudly over the barricade of thorns. Not a minute later, he came gliding over the thorn wall with a single 'twig' in his beak, and landed safely on the forest floor. He immediately took said _twig_ out of his mouth and hid it behind his back as she turned him human.

"What took you so long?" she asked, eyeing him intensely.

"I wasn't much longer than usual, mistress." he replied with a smile.

"No, not much. But you _were_ longer. Why so?" she inquired whilst looking over her staff.

"I stopped to get something." he said, looking up at her sheepishly. She tilted her head to the side, puzzled. "And what would that be?" Diaval put his right hand out in front of her, and opened his palm to reveal not a twig, but a small, purple flower, with four petals, and a green stem. Maleficent stared at the plant before her, brows knit together in confusion.

"Why would you want that?" she blurted out.

"It's for you!" he chuckled slightly to himself at her obliviousness to his gesture.

"What for?" she asked, inspecting it slowly.

"To have." he nodded.

"What am I to do with it?" she questioned as she picked it up awkwardly with her thumb and forefinger, and held it far from her face as if it were a dead mouse. He shrugged. "Hold it, smell it, toss it," She chuckled. "Whatever you wish to do with it, I guess."

But she didn't hold it, smell it, or toss it. Instead Maleficent gently placed it upon the ground, and Diaval watched as the once small, fragile flower, turned into a large, strong plant, within seconds of being touched by her magic.

Their eyes met each other for a brief second, and in that brief second he saw the unmistakeable shade of purple that flashed in her eyes, before she abruptly turned her head away. And although it would look like she was avoiding him to an outsider, Diaval knew very well that she was just hiding the blush that crept up on her face.

And in that moment, she was truly happy.

_He could tell._

* * *

**A/N Phew, this thing took me forever to write! I would've had this posted _days_ ago if I hadn't put it through so many revisions. I just didn't think it was worthy enough to post before. :( **

**I hope that Maleficent and Diaval weren't too out of character for you. I mean, I could easily see (or hear) them saying the dialogue that's in here, but that's just me. Oh! And one thing I forgot to mention before, is that I chose the color purple to flash in Maleficent's eyes because as far as mood rings/necklaces, purple means love or happiness. :) **

**I hope you enjoyed reading it.  
**

**It's pretty much finished now, but if I ever think up any other drabbles, I will post them for you.('-')/**


	3. Imprint

**A/N Sorry I didn't update this sooner, but I didn't have **_**any**_** good ideas whatsoever, and before I knew it, it had been weeks since my last update. Yikes! D: Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next chapter, it picks up a day after the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Maleficent.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Imprint ~

A thick layer of fog covered the forest floor as the sun's first rays began beaming on a small open path. Maleficent came walking through it with slow, steady steps. Balancing her weight as much as possible with her staff. Spotting Diaval leaning against a nearby tree, she called him over to her, figuring she'd return the favor that he gave her yesterday.

He was by her side in a second, not bothering to question why she had wanted him.

"Diaval?" she asked slowly.

"Yes, mistress?" he waited patiently.

"Would you care to take a stroll with me through the forest?" she finally managed to get the words out.

"Of course." He answered confidently.

She smiled, relieved that he had taken up the offer. Although now that she thought of it, how would he refuse her? It wasn't like he would be able to deny her. He was practically a servant to her. Wait, no. He wasn't a servant. He was _much _more than that.

So what was he?

Diaval held his arm out to her, leaving her staring back at him in confusion.

"_Your _arm." he explained.

Suddenly realizing what he meant, she reluctantly linked her arm with his, and held onto him in an awkward fashion. It had been a long time since she'd taken anyone's arm, it was quite a strange experience.

She looked down at her feet, too embarrassed to face him. And it was then that she noticed they were walking in perfect sync. A small smile tugged at the corners of her lips, and she barely managed to conceal it without a knowing look from Diaval.

She half expected him to say _something_, _anything_ really, but he remained silent. And she couldn't help but wonder what was going on in that beautiful little bird-brain of his. Exactly how often did he think of her?_ Apparently enough to bring me a flower_, she thought to herself. Did he ever wonder what _she _was thinking? She searched his face for any tell-tale signs. She noticed he wore an easy-going smile, and his eyes had a certain glint in them that she couldn't describe. She couldn't quite tell what it was, but she knew she liked it.

They remained in a peaceful silence throughout the rest of their walk, simply enjoying the others' presence. Just knowing that the other was by their side, was more comforting than any words could've been.

Maleficent hadn't noticed until the end of their walk that she was practically clutching the arm she had so reluctantly taken only an hour or so before. But Diaval didn't really seem to mind, he obviously wasn't going to let go of her arm until she let go of his. Or until she had demanded that he remove his, whichever.

"Thank you for the pleasant walk, mistress," he said taking her right hand. "It was very kind of you to offer." He placed a single kiss on it, unknowingly sending goosebumps up the rest of her arm. When he finally released her hand from his grasp, she felt an unfamiliar tingle envelope her.

"You're welcome." she replied softly as he departed, and made his way back to the same tree she had seen him at an hour before. Maleficent began to make her own way back to the moors, deep in thought about her feelings towards the little bird.

A familiar-looking plant caught her eye as she passed the wall of thorns. It was very tall, almost as big as a tree, with its strong branches and many leaves and petals surrounding it. But it wasn't the size of the plant that had caught her eye, it was the _color _of the petals themselves.

Purple.

Surely it couldn't have been the plant he had given her yesterday.

Could it?

Out of curiosity, she reached out her hand to touch the flourishing plant. A flurry of golden dust emitted from the back of her hand, and vanished just as quickly as it came. There was the slightest silhouette on her hand that seemed to resemble lips. Blushing, she immediately covered it with her sleeve, and continued onward to the moors.

* * *

**A/N I'm not sure if I made it clear enough, but the 'golden dust' was supposed to be a sort of 'magic connection' if you will, between them. And the 'lips silhouette' was supposed to mean that he had left an 'imprint' on her feelings towards him. ^^; I know it's short, but I kinda rushed it a bit to have it posted for you today. I plan on writing 1 more chapter for this story, but I'm not sure how to pick up from here. If you have any ideas you want to share, just comment or PM me. ;)**


	4. Taking Flight

**A/N I'm baaaaacccck! I bet you thought I wasn't going to finish this, didn't you? Fear not, for I always finish what I start. ;)**

**I would like to thank Nikkette** **for kind and inspiring words.**

** anisgilos aka anonymousse** **for liking this story.**

**Diosa Luna For reading this.**

**And FrostSapphire , ****fouroften , ****The-thieving-magpie-at-221B , ******** DancingKitKat  and Guest for reviewing.**

**Okay, here's the final chapter!**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Maleficent.**

* * *

** Chapter 4 Taking Flight**

It was very odd.

Very odd _indeed _when Diaval had asked Maleficent to turn him into a dragon.

He had never asked her turn him into anything before,_ she _had always chosen whatever creature he was to be. Her first reaction was a scoff. Then a questioning look.

"I wish to show you something." He explained, smiling.

Maleficent chuckled to herself.

Whatever he wanted to show her, it was certain to be interesting.

Waving her hand over him, she cast her magic.

Within seconds he transformed from a human being into a giant, black dragon.

"What is it you wish to show me?" She inquired, stepping forth with her staff.

Diaval motioned from his head to his back.

Her eyes widened in disbelief.

"Certainly you don't expect me to climb on top of you," She paused as she stepped beside him. "Do you?"

He nodded quickly with his head.

She stood frozen in her place. She couldn't remember the last time she'd flown. It had been so long since she had had her wings that she could hardly remember the feeling of the wind across her face. She wasn't sure whether flying with Diaval would make her feel whole again, or more empty than before.

Making her decision for her, Diaval picked her up with his mouth and tossed her onto his back, all in one swift motion. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, nearly dropping her staff in the process as they took off into the air.

Maleficent watched nervously as the trees grew smaller and smaller the higher up they went.

"Diaval!" she cried. "Put me down!"

But he ignored her shrieks of fear, and flew even further into the sky, causing a rush of wind to smack her in the face.

Her grip on him tightened greatly, and she closed her eyes shut.

Then, all of the sudden, the rushing wind stopped, and they began flying steadily. She fearfully opened one of her eyes to take a peek at the would-be disaster before her, only to find that everything was perfectly fine.

"Well," she breathed out. "This isn't so-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Diaval dove straight down into a flock of black birds .

"Baaaaaaaadddddddd!" she screamed as they fell to their seamingly imminent death. Diaval pulled up at the last second, and although she couldn't see his face, she could tell he was smirking to himself.

She had forgotten how exhilarating flight could be.

Diaval flew close to a long body of water, dipping his claws into the chill liquid and splashing it upon himself. Maleficent gasped as her black cloak became drenched.

Diaval steeled himself, expecting the worst verbal abusing yet.

But she didn't yell.

And she didn't scream.

Instead, she did the most unexpected thing in the world.

She _laughed_.

And not just your average_ chuckle _or _giggle_.

It was a whole-hearted, truly meaningful laugh.

She was overjoyed with happiness. Playfully dipping her own hands in the water, she splashed him back for good measure. Spinning in a whirl, he flew straight up in the sky, and shot out through a puffy, white cloud. They hovered where they were for the longest moment, just enjoying the view of the trees and hills below.

Diaval had finally managed to retrieve the one thing that mattered most to her.

_Her wings. _

* * *

**A/N It's finally finished! :) I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you all for reviewing and reading! **


End file.
